The new cultivar is a product of a chance discovery in a commercial setting by the inventor. In 2004, the inventor, Przemyslaw Rogalski discovered an interesting single branch mutation in a commercial planting of the unpatented parent variety Daphne odora ‘Aureomarginata’. This single branch mutation was discovered at a commercial nursery in Saint Gilles Les Bois, France.
During 2004 the inventor propagated the interesting mutation by semi-hardwood cuttings at the commercial nursery in Saint Gilles Les Bois in France. The initial propagation showed the mutation to be stable and additional generations were propagated, also by semi-hardwood cuttings. Approximately 6 generations have been reproduced since 2004, and have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.